Triangle Love
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Shikamaru mencintai kekasih sahabat karibnya, ia menerima tantangan dari sahabatnya yang memberinya sebuah tebakan yang kekanakan tapi hadiahnya tidak akan bisa ditolak olehnya.


Kata orang cinta itu debaran hati yang membawa kebahagiaan, setiap kunjungannya akan membuat hati seseorang dihiasi oleh bunga yang berwarna-warni cerah, bahkan kau bisa melihat masa depanmu tiap kali memandang wajah orang yang kaucintai.

Usia Shikamaru tiga belas tahun saat ia berjumpa dengan seorang gadis manis yang kerap membuat debaran hatinya menggila, seiring waktu pertemuan intens Shikamaru dan gadis pujaannya menjadi semakin akrab, apalagi keduanya berada di sekolah yang sama.

Semenjak takdir tampak berpihak padanya, Shikamaru diam-diam mencari jalan untuk sampai pada rumah hatinya, namun saat ia berada di depan pintu hati wanita pujaannya, Shikamaru baru sadar ia tak punya kesempatan memiliki kunci hati sang gadis.

* * *

 ** _Triangle Love_**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Naruto**_ _**milik Masashi K.**_

 ** _This Fict is mine_**

 _ **Warning**_ **: AU,** _ **OOC, Thypo(s)**_

 ** _Pairing: ShikamaruXHinataXNaruto_**

 ** _Cinta kadang tak masuk akal_**

* * *

Kaki Shikamaru sudah sangat pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri, sesekali ia menatap langit lalu tanpa disadari ia mengembuskan napas berat. Memandang langit yang bergerak monoton tak pernah membuat Shikamaru bosan.

Pada setiap gerakan awan yang perlahan, pemuda itu menemukan khayalannya bermain-main di dalam otak jeniusnya. Terkadang bibir pemuda itu membentuk garis melengkung, memperlihatkan senyuman menawan, namun Shikamaru lebih sering menampakan ekspresi mengantuknya, seolah ia begitu merindukan tidur.

"Shika-kun." Sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunananya.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga." Shikamaru menguap lebar. Menatap dua sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya. Shikamaru melirik wanita berambut panjang dengan warna gelap yang misterius.

"Hey, _tebayyo_!" Naruto menyapa dengan senyuman khasnya, pemuda riang itu merangkul bahu lebar Shikamaru, "Kau sudah lama menunggu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Hampir saja aku mati bosan menunggu kalian," jawabnya dengan nada sinis dibuat-buat.

" _Gomenne Shika-kun_." Hinata menatap wajah Shikamaru penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita lekas berangkat," katanya dengan nada suara malas.

" _Oke, lets go_!" timpal Naruto.

Tangan Naruto yang awalnya menyampir di bahu Shikamaru kini berpindah melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata. Naruto membawa tubuh Hinata semakin dekat ke dalam rangkulan posesif. Debaran hati Shikamaru yang awalnya berdetak bahagia saat bertemu dengan Hinata seketika berubah menjadi debaran yang menawarkan rasa nyeri yang teramat nyata.

Melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Shikamaru risih, setiap tulang persendian pemuda itu seakan digores oleh paku tajam. Seandainya ia bisa memilih, ingin sekali Shikamaru pergi jauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Sayangnya, Shikamaru bukan pengecut yang suka melarikan diri dari masalah, walaupun otak jeniusnya memiliki banyak cara untuk menghindari rasa sakit hati, namun hatinya berkeras ingin tetap dekat dengan gadis yang lebih dari dua tahun telah ia cintai.

"Hey, Shika! Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Naruto menantang pemuda yang berjalan di depannya, kedua tangan pemuda jangkung itu dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Naruto mengakui temannya itu lumayan keren, tapi pemikirannya menolak dengan menegaskan bahwa dia sendiri tak kalah keren.

"Bertaruh?" Shikamaru menimpali perkataan Naruto tanpa menengok sedikit pun ke arah belakang, ia tetap berjalan lurus.

"Ya. Menurutmu … Guru Kurenai melahirkan anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Shikamaru kembali mengembuskan napas berat, kali ini embusannya semakin panjang. "Jika aku menang, apa yang aku dapatkan?"

"Hmm …." Naruto terlihat berpikir keras, Hinata yang melihat wajah polos Naruto tak sanggup menahan tawa merdunya.

"Hey, apa yang kau tertawakan, _Hime_?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara lembut.

Shikamaru yang sedari awal mencoba untuk tak menyaksikan kemesraan itu, mau tak mau menoleh juga. Ia ingin melihat wajah bahagia Hinata. Menatap wanita yang dicintainya bahagia ternyata bisa membuat hatinya tenang, setidaknya ia telah melepaskan Hinata pada orang yang tepat.

"Bagaimana dengan satu pelukan dari Hinata." Naruto menatap punggung Shikamaru yang berhenti bergerak, ayunan langkah kaki Shikamaru seketika terasa begitu berat. Serentak Hinata dan Naruto pun berhenti melangkah, tangan Naruto yang melingkari pinggang gadisnya itu perlahan terlepas.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata menyebut nama Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Wajah riang Naruto berubah tegang, tenggorakannya bahkan terasa tercekat. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuki perkataan bodohnya, namun tiap kali Naruto melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terus menerus menyembunyikan sesuatu yang telah ia ketahui membuat Naruto semakin yakin dengan permainan kekanakan ini. Naruto ingin membongkar apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan karibnya itu.

Perjalanan mereka yang awalnya penuh dengan jejak-jejak sandiwara, kini mulai mencoba membuka jati diri masing-masing. Sejak Naruto bersedia menemani Hinata pergi menjenguk gurunya Kurenai yang baru saja melahirkan—tak lain istri dari guru Shikamaru, Asuma—Naruto kerap membuat Shikamaru risih dengan kemesraan yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya. Andai saja Shikamaru itu bukan teman sedari kecilnya, Naruto pasti akan membenci Shikamaru yang menyimpan perasaan cinta pada Hinatanya. Naruto mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya itu pada Hinata, dan kebohongan Shikamaru membuat Naruto geram.

Shikamaru menatap wajah Hinata, ada begitu banyak kerinduan yang sudah lama terkunci rapat. Lalu hanya dengan satu permainan konyol, ribuan getar rindu itu ingin mendobrak kunciannya dan berlari menjemput asal dari terciptanya rasa rindu yang menggebu ini.

"Oke, kuharap kau tak menyesal!" jawab pemuda berkuncir itu sambil kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Naruto tersenyum miris, hatinya mengucapkan kata maaf pada Hinata dan juga Shikamaru. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin dan menuntunnya untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah yang terhenti. Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata, sejak awal Hinata sadar ia telah menjadi pengusik persahabatan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

* * *

Angin berderu-deru, dedaunan menari-nari bersama tiap embusan yang kacau. Kepala Hinata menunduk dalam, tak sanggup menatap wajah Shikamaru yang nampak sendu, mimik yang kerap disembunyikan dengan sempurna oleh pemuda itu. Taman Rumah Sakit Konoha di sebelah barat memang sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana, Shikamaru dengan Hinata berdiri saling berhadapan, sedangkan Naruto berdiri lima meter dari posisi keduanya. Kedua tangan Naruto bersedekap di dadanya, tubuhnya membelakangi kekasih dan sahabatnya, dan mulutnya tak berhenti merutuki permainan bodohnya.

"Dengar … aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hadiahku." Shikamaru mendekati Hinata.

Berkali-kali Hinata mempertemukan jemari telunjuknya. Hinata ingin pingsan, ia tak habis pikir dengan Naruto, bagaimana bisa dia menjadikan Hinata sebagai taruhan. Lalu membiarkan sahabatnya itu dengan mudah mendapatkan hadiahnya.

"Hinata …." Jemari Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan lembut, ia menatap bola mata Hinata yang bergerak resah.

Perlahan jemari panjang itu menyusuri bahu Hinata lalu dengan lembut Shikamaru membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Ada getaran kuat dari tubuh Hinata, membuat detakan jantung sang pemuda bergemuruh, namun itu tak menghentikan rangkulannya. Kedua tangan Shikamaru tak mengendur dari tubuh Hinata yang terasa hangat, Shikamaru justru semakin mengetatkan pelukannya, membuat kepala Hinata tertekan ke dada bidangnya, ia sendiri menjatuhkan wajahnya ke sela leher Hinata yang menguarkan aroma memabukan. Hinata merinding merasakan napas hangat lelaki yang bukan kekasihnya menerpa-nerpa kulitnya. Kedua tangan Hinata tak berani membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Hinata merasakan embusan napas putus asa dari pemuda yang diketahui menyimpan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada di antara mereka.

Lama Shikamaru merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang mulai merasa kebas, Naruto hanya memberikan satu pelukan saja, satu pelukan yang tak memiliki batasan waktu. Shikamaru berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini juga.

Mengetahui siasat Shikamaru yang tak mau melepaskan tubuh Hinata membuat Naruto ingin sekali memisahkan tubuh keduanya, sesaat amarahnya memuncak namun ia bisa meredamnya, melihat sahabatnya yang tenggelam dalam pelukan kekasihnya membuat Naruto merasa kasihan, ia tak mengerti kenapa dulu Shikamaru melepaskan Hinata untuknya, jika dia mencintai Hinata mengapa ia tak memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Padahal Shikamaru lebih dahulu mengenal Hinata, ia yang juga mengenalkan Hinata padanya. Naruto berpikir, apa ia telah merebut perhatian Hinata? Apa Shikamaru mengalah untuknya? Kadang semua pertanyaan itu menjadi tak masuk akal bagi Naruto.

Naruto yang tak tahan lagi melihat keduanya berpelukan pun melangkah lebih mendekat, samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan yang tertahan. Hinata menangis, kekasihnya itu menangis. Dalam penglihatan Naruto yang tercengang ia melihat kedua tangan kekasihnya terangkat, Hinata membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

'Tidak! Hinata … apa yang telah kulakukan.'

Pikiran Naruto berteriak, namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan kekasihnya.

Deru angin berbisik mengejek, cinta macam apa yang akan mereka hadapi kelak.

Kata orang cinta itu debaran hati yang membawa kebahagiaan, setiap kunjungannya akan membuat hati seseorang dihiasi oleh bunga yang berwarna-warni cerah, bahkan kau bisa melihat masa depanmu tiap kali memandang wajah orang yang kaucintai.

Masa depan apa yang akan orang-orang katakan tentang perasaan ketiganya. Shikamaru yang terlanjur mencintai Hinata, ia bertahan dalam sakit hati yang tak berkesudahan. Naruto yang tak ingin melihat sahabatnya terpuruk namun di sisi lain ia tak sanggup melepaskan Hinata. Dan Hinata, wanita berhati lembut yang tak mau menyakiti hati orang lain. Mungkin Hinata akan terjebak dan tak bisa lari dari cinta kedua lelaki itu. Hinata takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, jika Hinata merengkuh keduanya, bukan tidak mungkin kedua lelaki itu akan tersakiti, dan juga akan ada perkataan orang yang menyudutkannya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah Hinata harus menghilang dari kehidupan keduanya, mengembalikan kehidupan Shikamaru dan Naruto seperti sedia kala, saat Hinata belum muncul di kehidupan keduanya.

 _ **End.**_


End file.
